A Mary Sue, Some Gary Stu's, and a Witch
by I'mawriternotcrazy
Summary: This is a story. See the title? A story about three people. A rule breaking boy, perfect girl, a shy love sick boy, and a witch. This is a story about three perfect people, that might show you that perfect is just another word for boring.
1. Chapter 1

**There's no real meaning to this beginning. Each part talks about a character, one of the Mary Sue's/Gary Stu's.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my Mary's and Gary's.**

* * *

 **This is a story. You see the name? This is a story about three people.**

 **She's** _ **perfect.**_

 **From her fashionable clothes, to her pedicure toes. She'd never show weakness, and** _ **chances are**_ **she wouldn't talk to you.**

 _ **~Someone might see~**_

 **But see, she's just like any popular, cold person. Is she really perfect? Or average?**

He couldn't be perfect, because to be perfect you have to follow rules. He doesn't follow rules unless it helps him. It's _much_ more exciting to break the rules, even the ones too small to be noticed when broken.

He likes the rush of adrenaline. You think that's weird? At least he's not jumping off of bridges. Or perhaps his "breaking rules" attitude, breaking such small rules and only disrupting a few people in class compared to the _whole_ class would make him look boring. Or perfect.

 _ **Uhg.**_ **He** _**really isn't a bad guy, if you live with him, share**_ **blood** _**with him, he'd be a friendly brother. Help you solve questions and know just what Sci Fi books to read. But don't even bother talking to him if you aren't related to him. Chances are he'll just agree with whatever you say to get away as soon as**_ _possible._

 _~Sigh, his shyness~_

See, you wouldn't notice him. He doesn't make a scene, he doesn't have anything absolutely strange about him, really, that you can see.

 _~Isn't that the very thing that makes him perfect?~_

 _They aren't people you'd take much notice on,_ _ **reader,**_ _they are just Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's in their own way._

 _It's the_ _**WITCH**_ _that you should take notice of, if you're looking for an interesting character._

 _But then again, what writer wants to write Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's? They_ _ ***I***_ _wouldn't get many_ readers.

 _Perhaps this means something._

 **Perhaps this means that this Mary Sue and Gary Stu's aren't named Mary and Gary, on the inside.**

 _ **~On The Inside. That's How it Always Goes, Doesn't it?~**_

 **Or Perhaps,** for once, **This Story Doesn't Have a Writer Swearing Their OH SO AMAZING OC's aren't Ms. Sue and Mr. Gary,**

 **But instead a story about people who didn't have enough life experience to be anything but average. Average in a world of nothing but strange-ness, making them seem perfect. Nothing bad about them really, see.**

 _ **But then again, doesn't the Title say there's also a Witch?**_

 _ **Ah, yes, amidst the Perfect-yetohsoaverage-Characters, one who's anything but average.**_

 _ **Now there's only one question. Are we sure it isn't**_ Her _**who is the Mary Sue?**_

Like I said.

 _ **Take notice of the WITCH.**_

She might just surprise you.

Because one day, Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's will prove themselves worthy to rule the world. And they just might not annoy you all that much.


	2. Mathew

**Thank you Crazykat265, for already following and for the guests kind and wordful review.**

 **Disclaimer: it ain't mine yo**

* * *

 **Matthew.**

"If you pull it back farther, see…" Matthew stopped paying attention as the instructor taught his sister how to shoot and actually get at least _near_ the target.

He didn't mind if that made his line move slower, it was too hot to do much anyways. Plus he isn't much of the archer anyways. Or the swords guy.

Damn. He sucks at being a demigod.

Mathew let his mind drift, looking around the rows of demigods.

Today, his cabin-Athena-was paired with Hermes-Thank gods they looked bored today compared to excited for some "mysterious" reason-And with the Nemesis cabin-Don't get a fight with those guys. They'll get you back-And the Hecate cabin.

He looked over towards the exit, where he knew down that hill, would be a row of cabins, and on the right side second down, would be his cabin.

His sanctuary.

It wasn't that Matthew didn't like Archery, its fine really, but he doesn't like it as much as he likes reading. Or working on the many projects of the Athena cabin, or- well doing anything that could be done in his cabin.

Gods. He's shy. _And oh so bored._

Maybe if he gave it a try, he'd think sometimes. He talks to his siblings' just fine.

But he's related to his siblings. He lives with them. He's comfortable around them. Its _other_ people he can't talk to.

Uhg.

Mathew's gaze at the exit slides over after a moment, and he catches the sight of a girl from the Hecate cabin.

Jamie, he's pretty sure her name is. But he wouldn't know. He's never actually spoken to her.

She's obviously a daughter of Hecate. Most of the time it's not hard to tell someone's parentage. Take him for example, while he has more of a brown shade of hair, he's got the grey eyes of the Athena family.

Anyways.

Matthew thinks it's the eyes that give her away. Most children of Hecate have something… Unnatural about them. Not, like, an extra eye or scaly skin, but different colored hair or eyes.

Jamie has dark purple eyes. And dark, dark hair, that's cut messily before her shoulder, with bangs that practically cover her whole eyes.

It's like, she's trying to hide herself in her hair.

What Matthew wonders, is whether she's doing it for her, or because of her reputation?

His thoughts were broken when he heard laughs come from behind him.

Glancing back, he saw a group of Nemesis guys. Instantly rolling his eyes Mathew looked away, not even bothering to see what made them laugh.

Did they push someone over then blame someone else? Did they break a target, did someone mess up and they decided to point it out by laughing at a simple mistake?

It's always something like that.

Eventually Mathew's curiosity got the better of him, he glanced back once more only to catch the eye of a son of Nemesis. He quickly looked away, hoping the boy-his name is James, right?-Didn't really notice.

To his luck he didn't do anything. Matthew assumed he wouldn't, but he was one of them, one of those rule breakers. And it wouldn't be the first time James would tease Mathew for looking over. Mathew's heard rumors of them sneaking out at night, of going into the kitchen and stealing food. James and the rest of his pals, they are almost always in the middle of a punishment. It's like they _like_ cleaning the big house or doing the dishes with lava all the time.

Matthew was glad he wasn't in their cabin. He'd never talk.

His gaze went back to Jamie. Her gaze was on the ground, her face was almost sad. Then she looked up when it was her turn to shoot at the target, a straight face on. Matthew watched as Jamie shot at the target and hit it, not too far from the bull's eyes. She turned back to her siblings, with a crazy grin on her face that makes you think of those horror movies, when someones possessed. It looked like Jamie was about to pull out a saw and hack her sister's limbs apart.

Mathew sighed inwardly. He shouldn't say her grin looked like that. He's never _seen_ a horror movie before. His step mom's a little overprotective.

"Mathew." He looked up to find his sister and brother looking at him, their faces read that they've been calling him for awhile.

"A-what, my turn?" They just gave him looks that were mainly reserved for children of Athena.

Matthew stepped forward and started adjusting his bow and placed an arrow on.

His brother-Hank-shoved him on his way to the end of the line.

"Seriously, man. Stop pining for her. Even if you knew her name, you'd never talk to her."

Matthew thanked the gods that his line was just them three, and that no one else seemed to hear.

"Oh-shut up! _Pine-_ ing? Seriously? Do I look like a pine tree?" In the desperate measures, that was the best he could do.

"Yes, Hank. He knows her name. Everyone does. And, Matthew, you know if you do talk to her she'd probably turn you into a pine tree? So pining isn't too far off." Matthew rolled his eyes, prayed he wasn't blushing, and pulled his bow's string as hard as he could.

He ignored where the arrows landed and went behind Hank, who was smiling smugly towards the target.

"What do we have after this?"

"Not free time." Hank told him instantly. As was his real question, anyways.

Matthew rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to hide his despair.


	3. Alexandria

**Nothing is mine**

* * *

Meet Alexandria Smith.

Named after her birth place; Alexandria is a tall, curvy, perfect human being.

Or at least, that's what she tells herself.

She knows she's not perfect. She is good at math, she has long ginger hair and deep blue eyes, and her horrible eyesight is cured with contacts, but her teeth are off white, compared to perfect pearls.

Why? 'Cause she's addicted to carbs. The sweet kind, to be exact.

When Alexandria was twelve, her dad shipped her off to Camp Half Blood. She'd tell you it was because she was attacked by a big bad monster, that she of course accomplished killing, with the help of all the gymnastic training she's had since she was six.

But really, it was because of Alexandria's constant questions about her mother that her dad decided to tell her everything-And get her to just give him some peace.

So during summers, and winters, she's in Camp Half Blood. During the school year, she's in Alexandria, Virginia going to school and living with her father and his lovely wife. A perfect girl at camp, a perfect cheerleader at school.

When she got to camp she found out her parentage. Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Beauty. Among other things.

At first, Alexandria was confused. Her mother was the goddess of Love and Beauty? Then she fit together the pieces, knowing that yes, she is good looking, and yeah, she's kinda a hopeless romantic.

Now, she's fifteen. And she's done great things in her lifetime.

1\. Survived the Giant war, that happened two years ago, and

2\. Got into the "coolest" Clique in camp.

The clique being Drew and her cronies. And sure, Alexandria would rather be where Drew was, and she doesn't like all of her friends, but at least she was in a group. No more wondering which friends to sit with at lunch and classes.

Now, Alexandria never found herself a bad person. But I beg to differ. She has this way of never smiling unless something amuses her, or she's talking to someone who's equally as cool as her or cooler.

She rarely ever smiles a smile that isn't a sly one. And the only times she'd talk to someone "Uncooler" Than her, is to tell them to stop talking to her. But hey, she can be generous, she'd say it politely. It's probably her voice and smile that gives away her true meaning.

Now, that is Alexandria. Daughter of Aphrodite, one of Drew's clones. And, frankly, she doesn't see any reason not to be proud.


End file.
